¿Soy un Idol?
by Hikari Kiut
Summary: Buscando una oportunidad de trabajo y tras una confusión Tino Väinämöinen, termino consiguiendo un trabajo que nunca hubiera imaginado. Ahora es el quinto integrante de la banda del momento Nordic5 ¡Un Idol! /AU/Basado en los MMD de Tori P./SuFin/DenNor ¡Pasen y lean!
1. Prologo

Hej!

Aquí Hikari y Kuki subiendo este el primer capítulo –que vendría siendo el prólogo- de este Fanfic!

Kuki: La idea nace cuando encontramos en Youtube los MMD (Miku Miku Dance) de los Nórdicos hechos por Tori P.

Hikari: ¡Y que videos! Son todos muy buenos – y sensuales-

Kuki: Recomendamos, escucharlos mientras lean en fic

Hikari. Los enlaces estarán en la página de Facebook y al principio de cada capítulo y así…

Esperamos que les guste n.n

Al fic!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, los videos son de Tori P. a ellos agradecimientos.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¡¿Soy un idol?!**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, Fanfic)

**-Prólogo-**

Corría a toda la velocidad que le permitían sus piernas, ese definitivamente no era su dia: el despertador no había sonado, el agua de la regadera estaba fría, la leche había caducado, se había caído con el platito de comida de su perrita, había perdido el autobús y para colmo no sabía qué haría si llegaba tarde a su entrevista de trabajo y la perdía por culpa del maldito despertador.

Malditas compras en línea…malditas.

Hacían varios meses que había estado buscando una oportunidad de trabajo que se ajustara a su horario, era un estudiante universitario y sentía que ya era tiempo de que se independizara un poco de sus padres además de que tenia, como cualquier joven, necesidades personales.

Así que después de mucho buscar e intentar, encontró un sencillo puesto en una oficina relacionada con publicidad

Su experiencia en el campo era nula, pero siempre se había caracterizado por su persistencia: Tino Väinämöinen no era un chico que se diera por vencido tan fácilmente y hasta podía decirse que una vez que algo se le metía entre ceja y ceja, no había fuerza en el mundo que lo detuviera hasta lograr su objetivo.

La luz del semáforo cambio a verde y con ella se reanudo la carrera del joven rubio, quien rezaba a todos los dioses del Valhala porque algo hubiera salido mal en el edificio de reuniones y las entrevistas comenzaran un poco más tarde.

Ya estaba por llegar, le faltaban dos cuadras…_"Por favor, que no hayan empezado" _pensó mirando al cielo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Recuérdenme por qué hacemos esto, estaba bien que fuéramos solo nosotros cuatro ¿no?– soltó el chico de cabellos casi blancos quien miraba la pantalla de su celular.

– ¡Si ese maldito no se hubiera dignado a irse, seguiríamos siendo geniales! Pero no, el muy malagradecido quería ser solista… ¡Quien en su sano juicio compraría sus discos, ni que cantara tan bien!

–Tr´nquilo Den, ´sas cosas p´san – le pidió con su profunda voz.

– ¡No me pidas que me tranquilice sueco, esto también te incumbe a ti! ¿Te das cuenta de que si no encontramos un reemplazo pronto, todo esto se termina? Para eso son estas audiciones…para encontrar a ese alguien…

–Den, estas provocando que me duela la cabeza – agrego el último de los cuatro chicos que estaban ya sentado en las butacas del pequeño teatro

–Noru, tu estas de mi lado ¿verdad? Diles algo a estos dos…

El chico solo suspiro pesadamente, a él tampoco le agradaba la idea de hacer algo como eso para encontrar un nuevo miembro, no era como si alguien completamente fabuloso pudiera entrar por la puerta y ser –en los cinco minutos que se le daban a cada audición- la solución a su problema.

Las cosas no eran tan así, ser celebridad parecía sencillo…pero no lo era.

–Veremos a todos y cada uno de los que vinieron aquí el dia de hoy y si no encontramos a alguien…

Era la hora marcada, las puertas se abrieron y al minuto siguiente el lugar estaba inundado de personas. Nunca hubieran esperado que se reunieran tantas para la audición pero era comprensible, después de todo un lugar para ser el nuevo miembro del grupo del momento estaba en juego.

–Me temo que dentro de dos meses tendremos que cambiarnos el nombre a Nordic4 – lo ultimo lo dijo en voz baja al momento que las luces del escenario se encendían.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tino, se tiro en una de las butacas agotado. Por poco y no lo lograba, pero el guardia que recogía las boletas se había apiadado de él y le había permitido entrar aun cuando era el ultimo.

Saco un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se limpio el sudor de la frente, se arreglo superficialmente la ropa que llevaba y acomodo su cabello con los dedos. Recuperando su sonrisa volteo a su alrededor y lo que vio lo dejo helado: ¡Todos allí llevaban puesta ropa deportiva! en su mayoría del tipo que se usa para ejercitarse o bailar, volteo disimuladamente a su traje color gris oscuro y se sintió fuera de lugar.

¿Desde cuándo las entrevistas de trabajo se hacían en ropa tan casual?

–Bueno, como que ósea vamos comenzar – dijo un joven quien vestía completamente de rosa y llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta alta llamado su atención – Cuando escuchen su número tienen que tipo y primero pasar a anotarse, después subir al escenario y hacer así como que su mejor esfuerzo ¡totalmente!

Se podía sentir el nerviosismo en el ambiente y Tino no pudo evitar sentirse igual, de aquella entrevista dependía el futuro de sus estudios y su economía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Uno tras uno, hora tras hora los candidatos había pasado y hecho gala de sus mejores "cualidades" frente a los cuatro chicos quienes no solo evaluaban sus movimientos sino que también daban puntajes por: personalidad, desenvolvimiento, coordinación, nacionalidad y lo que era más importante voz.

Y en el trascurso de esas cuatro horas nadie se había acercado ni tantito a sus necesidades y expectativas.

–Solo quedan cuatro– le susurro el albino al noruego.

–Lo sé Ice, lo sé –agrego cansinamente sobándose el puente de la nariz

– ¡Siguiente!– grito el rubio de rosa, secándose la frente con una pequeña toalla de mano y dándole paso al próximo aplicante.

Frente a los cuatro chicos se coloco un chico rubio, estatura promedio, brillante cabello corto, complexión delgada, bonitos ojos violetas y lo que llamaba más la atención: Un traje color gris oscuro. Todo aquello acompañado de una amigable y tierna sonrisa.

Si ese chico quería resaltar…bueno lo había logrado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tino fue nombrado y en ese instante sintió el nerviosismo recorrer su cuerpo. Había estado todas esas horas corroborando una y otra vez que se había equivocado de lugar de entrevista, pero para su mala suerte ya era muy tarde para salir.

Subió al escenario, siendo observado con cierto deje de extrañeza por los cuatro chicos quienes al parecer eran los jefes de cualquier-cosa-que-fuera-eso. Estos eran: Un alto y sonriente rubio de cabello alborotado quien le saludo suavemente, otro chico igualmente rubio un poco más claro quién apuntaba algo en una tableta electrónica, a su lado un joven albino quien parecía más interesado en su teléfono que en su alrededor y por ultimo un hombre de penetrantes ojos azules quien le escaneaba de arriba abajo llegando a ponerlo nervioso.

–Participante numero 481 ¿Cuál es su nombre? – escucho que le preguntaban sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

–Tino Väinämöinen, señor – sonrió.

– ¿Väinämöinen? Es tu apellido… ¿Sueco?

–Finlandés de hecho, mi familia se mudo a este país cuando yo tenía 10, por lo que hablo fluidamente este idioma, pero también se mi lengua natal.

–Interesante, y dime Tino ¿Tienes alguna experiencia musical previa?

–Bueno- soltó recordando- No sé si cuente como experiencia en sí, pero cuando estaba en la preparatoria, forme con algunos amigos una pequeña banda de power metal ya sabe del estilo de Lordi (*) y eso…aunque solo nos presentamos una vez en uno de los festivales de la escuela.

Una discreta risa lleno el lugar. Nadie podía creer que el chico estuviera realmente diciendo eso en su audición.

–Comprendo- soltó el rubio escribiendo nuevamente – ¿Qué edad tienes?

–19 años…señor.

–Muy bien Tino, estos son datos relevantes de rutina, lo siguiente que harás es una pequeña coreografía guiada por Feliks, nuestro instructor y además cantaras algunas de la líneas de la pieza ¿entendido?

–De acuerdo.

Tino se acercó al rubio instructor, quien le dio un par de indicaciones sobre los pasos y el momento en que debía cantar, después susurrándole un "suerte" se dirigió al equipo de sonido para comenzar con la canción y la verdadera audición del muchacho.

Respiro profundamente, escuchando las primeras notas. Si había algo para lo que era realmente eficiente eso sería acatar órdenes y ejecutarlas a la perfección. Además de que había estado observando a los demás aplicante por lo que sabía exactamente donde mover el pie indicado, dar vuelta, cadera y más que nada regular los tonos de su voz.

Cinco minutos duro su presentación, lo cinco minutos mas perfectos de todo el dia.

Tino, termino con un giro que despeino su cabello dándole una apariencia más atractiva, agitado regreso a su posición inicial y sonrió de nuevo a los cuatro chicos frente a él.

–Bi-bien hecho Tino, nosotros te llamamos – soltó el rubio claro mirándolo perplejo.

El ojivioleta agradeció suavemente por la oportunidad y acto seguido salió del lugar, dejando tras de sí una estela de decepción por parte de los otros participantes quienes internamente comprendieron que, si no seleccionaban al rubio del traje, no seleccionarían a nadie.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Exactamente una semana después de esa rara entrevista de trabajo, Tino había continuado con sus actividades normales de cada dia.

Había ido a la universidad donde se había enterado que una compañía de baile había hecho una audición para buscar gente interesada en estar en un musical y rápidamente pensó que tal vez eso era para lo que había bailado frente a los cuatro chicos.

Era de noche cuando regreso a su apartamento, lanzo sus cosas sobre el suelo del recibidor y fue a tirarse perezosamente al sillón de su salita. Estaba cansado.

El teléfono timbro, pero no tenía muchas ganas de levantarse a contestarlo, timbro dos veces más hasta que la llamada entro a la contestadora

"_-Hola soy Tino, por el momento no estoy… ¿Disponible? Deja tu mensaje después de tono…si quieres-"_

El sonido típico de esos aparatos y:

"_-Hola, Tino soy Lukas Bondevik– _soltó con voz monótona_– Llamaba para informarte que fuiste seleccionado para ocupar el lugar que falta en nuestro grupo ya sabes, para el que audicionaste la semana pasada…espero escuches este mensaje, de cualquier forma te estoy mandando al correo que nos proporcionaste la información del lugar al que tienes que presentarte…mañana mismo, nos veremos por allá, adiós Tino y…felicidades-"_

Después de terminada la llamada, el chico se levanto a toda velocidad a encender su vieja computadora de escritorio. Tecleaba nerviosamente su dirección de correo y una vez que este se abrió, dio clic al nuevo mensaje que le había llegado.

Lo leyó una, otra y otra vez no dando crédito a lo que decía.

_Oficina central, proyecto Idol, Nordic 5_

_Nordic _

_Avenida XX, edificio XX_

_Teléfono:_

_XX-XXX-XXX-X ext.: XX y XX_

Tino se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente al ordenador.

–Idol…–soltó en un susurro parpadeando varias veces.

El un chico común y corriente iba a ser Idol, un Idol de verdad. Uno de los que salían en las revistas, la televisión y daban conciertos alrededor del mundo ¡Un Idol!…un minuto…

.

.

.

"_¡¿Iba a ser un Idol?!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kuki: Espero y les haya gustado n.n

Hikari: ¡MI BEBEEEEEEEE!

Kuki: ¡Será famoso!

¿Qué pasará ahora que Tino es un idol? ¿Quiénes son esos cuatro chicos? ¿Qué es Nordic5?, Descúbrelo en el siguiente capítulo.

Esperamos con ansias sus reviews, quejas, sugerencias, lentejuelas para los trajes de los chicos, ¿Alguna rosa que desean enviar?

Ambas: ¡Hasta la próxima!


	2. Capitulo 1

Hola a todos~

Ambas felices: muchas muchas gracias por todos los reviews del capítulo anterior~ De verdad nos hacen muy felices con sus palabras y nos motivan~

-Hikari: gracias a la Kuki por la idea~

-Kuki: y a ToriP por sus vídeos~

Bueno, aquí está el nuevo capítulo que esperamos sea de su agrado~

-Kuki: ¿Que le espera a Tino en su trabajo?

-Hikari: ¡pasen y lean!

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Hidekazu Himaruya, los videos son de Tori P. a ellos agradecimientos.

Ambas: ¡Ahora a leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**¡¿Soy idol?!**

(A Hetalia Axis Powers, Fanfic)

**Capítulo 1.**

El edificio lucia imponente y Tino se preguntaba si de verdad había sido buena idea presentarse a su nuevo "trabajo". Decir que estaba nervioso era poco comparado con el torbellino de emociones que sentía en su interior. ¡Iba a ser un Idol! Por todos los cielos, ¡Un idol!

El rubio no tenía la menor idea de que habían visto en el, era el muchacho más simple que conocía: No tenía ninguna característica física muy interesante además del color violeta de sus ojos, era muy pálido y su figura no era la de un súper modelo de revistas. Entre sus pasatiempos estaba jugar con su perrita y la jardinería. Nunca había sido bueno para algo en específico, era más bien normal ni muy bueno, ni muy malo…en conclusión alguien común y corriente. Entonces, ¿Por qué lo había escogido?

Tal vez ellos habían visto algo de lo que él no se daba cuenta.

Suspiro pesadamente y armándose de valor camino hacia las enormes puertas de cristal de _Nordic Entertainments_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los cuatro miembros actuales estaban sentados en una de las muchas salas de reunión que había en el edificio, esperando a que su nuevo compañero apareciera.

El día anterior todos habían quedado asombrados por el talento que el rubio poseía, era casi como si hubiera hecho aquello durante toda su vida. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y coordinados, su voz tenía un tono muy peculiar que se funcionaria perfecto con el estilo de la propuesta.

– ¡Y es finlandés! Aun no puedo creer que alguien así haya llegado por azares del destino a nuestras audiciones – comento emocionado el danés

–No es para tanto Den, solo tuvimos suerte

– ¡Suerte dices! Ice, por favor ¿Cuál es la probabilidad de que la persona que estas buscando para ser el nuevo integrante de un grupo donde todos los integrantes son nórdicos, lo sea también? A mí me parece que nuestros antepasados nos aman~

–No exageres – soltó con voz cansina el más joven

–No es exageración ¡El chico es finlandés! Además de que todo lo que hizo ayer fue demasiado bueno para alguien sin experiencia.

–En eso tienes razón –agregó una voz monótona –Debemos aceptar que el chico es muy bueno en lo que hace, por lo tanto tenemos que pensar cuanto antes de que forma lo presentaremos al mundo…

– F´liks ´sta trab´jando en eso –comento el rubio de lentes, quien hasta el momento había permanecido callado.

–Tendremos una nueva imagen, sacaremos las canciones que habíamos estado guardando y si todo sale bien, estaremos de vuelta en la escena como los numero uno.

– ¿Acaso no somos ya los numero uno? –pregunto con un puchero el danés.

–Tenemos que ser lo mejor de los mejores– el tono con el que había dicho lo ultimo hizo que la piel del rubio se erizara, Lukas era siempre muy calculador.

El sonido de golpecitos en la puerta y después la voz de una mujer anunciando que _"El joven Väinämöinen, acaba de llegar"_ los obligo a terminar abruptamente la plática. Había asuntos más importantes que tratar y todos involucraban al recién llegado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tino entro a la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los presentes, las manos le sudaban y de no ser por que tenia la mirada fija en el suelo se hubiera tropezado con sus propios pies.

La recepcionista que amablemente le había acompañado hasta la sala de reuniones se había ido cerrando la puerta tras de sí, dejándolo solo con sus "nuevos compañeros".

–H-Hola ¿Qué ta…– no pudo terminar la frase ya que unos fuertes brazos lo apresaron en un abrazo, era el rubio de cabello alborotado quien se lo daba.

– ¡Hola, bienvenido! ¡Muchas felicidades por haber sido seleccionado, espero que nos llevemos bien y podamos ser amigos, yo ya te quiero como uno! Mi nombre es Mathias Andersen, pero todos me dicen Den, ¡Mi color favorito es el rojo!– se presento exaltado sin dejar de abrazarlo

–Mu…Mucho gusto– respondió con dificultad

– ¡Pero vamos no seas tímido, no te vamos a hacer nada!…a menos que tu no quieras

– ¡Eh!

– ¡Bueno, bueno te presentare a los demás! –continuo colocándose detrás del rubio más joven – Este de aquí es Emil pero todos le decimos Ice, es originario de Islandia y cursa el tercer año de preparatoria ¡No es tierno!

–Ca-Cállate….idiota– quitándose al rubio de encima– Mucho gusto, Emil Bondevik

–El gusto es mío.

–Siguiendo con las presentaciones, este bomboncito noruego de aquí es Noru~ mi novi…– no pudo continuar a causa de un golpe en su estomago por parte del mencionado

–No necesito que hables por mí– dijo con su ya típica monótona voz extendiéndole la mano – Creo que no nos habíamos presentado formalmente, mi nombre es Lukas Bondevik

–Mu-Mucho gusto, espero que podamos trabajar juntos

El danés que recién se incorporaba del golpe volteo a ver al último de los hombres que estaban en la sala de juntas, después volteo a ver a Tino y nuevamente al rubio de lentes quien había estado callado todo el tiempo.

–Y este es el sueco…– dijo con simpleza

–M´thias…–volteando a verlo fastidiado

– ¿Qué? Eres sueco ¿no?

El joven se acerco despacio a Tino, quien lo observaba algo nervioso. Suspiro, estaba acostumbrado a asustar a la gente sin proponérselo.

–Me ll´mo B´rwald Ox´nstierna– extendiéndole la mano

–E-Es un placer Berwald…– contesto sonriéndole amablemente, sorprendiendo al otro.

Ambos se quedaron observándose por algunos minutos, atraídos por el color de los ojos del otro. Un extraño escalofrió recorrió la espalda del finlandés, al verse reflejado en los orbes azul celeste del sueco, provocando que soltara la mano del otro en un acto reflejo.

–Mh– Lukas, aclarándose la voz lo saco de sus pensamientos– Terminadas las presentaciones vayamos al punto importante de esta reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos tomaron asiento alrededor de la mesa que estaba dispuesta en la sala de reuniones, Lukas ordenaba algunos papeles que tenia frente a él, al mismo tiempo que deslizaba su dedo por la pantalla de su tableta electrónica.

Tino jugaba con sus dedos, los nervios que creía olvidados habían regresado.

–Bien Tino, veras el motivo por el que se realizaron las audiciones fue que un integrante de nuestro grupo, decidió tomar otra dirección en cuanto a su carrera artística…

– ¡Odio a ese maldito!

–Mathias, guarda silencio…

–Pero Noruuu~

El chico lo fulmino con la mirada haciéndolo callar inmediatamente, después retomo la palabra– No pudimos hacer nada para disuadirlo de su decisión, y todo termino en su renuncia al proyecto Nordic5. Tratamos de sobrellevar la situación únicamente nosotros cuatro, pero al parecer íbamos en contra de lo que en un principio la compañía propuso, eso tenía demasiadas trabas legales…y por consecuente implicaba una perdida monetaria.

–Entiendo, por eso necesitaban a alguien más

–Así es, después de hacer la convocatoria correspondiente y revisar muchas solicitudes se hicieron las audiciones en las cuales tú resultaste seleccionado.

–Lo cual es muy gracioso, ya que yo nunca metí una solicitud para este puesto...solo me confundí de salón –soltó acompañado de una suave risa.

Los cuatro chicos a su alrededor lo miraban extrañados ¿Qué demonios acababa de decir? ¡Qué él no había…¿Qué?

– ¿Ósea que tu no…? ¿Pero cómo es que…?– Emil no encontraba las palabras para explicar su sorpresa

– ¡Se los dije! ¡Nuestros ancestros nos aman!

El noruego se levanto de su asiento y golpeando la mesa con ambas manos se estiro hasta estar frente a Tino, quien acto reflejo llevo su cuerpo hacia el respaldo de la mesa.

–No vuelvas a repetir eso enfrente de nadie ¿Oíste?

– ¡Eh! Cl-Claro, e-eso nunca pasó

–No quiero ni pensar que haría Feliks si se entera de que contratamos a alguien que nunca metió una solicitud a la empresa, no aguantaría otra de sus platicas moralistas de que las cosas se tienen que hacer bien y…

–L´kas no, no lo h´ra…

–Escúchenme bien todos, todo lo que se hablo aquí, se queda aquí ¿De acuerdo? Feliks no se tiene que enterar de…

El sonido de la puerta siendo abierta estruendosamente interrumpió la plática que tenían, el recién llegado era, el chico que Tino reconoció como el coreógrafo que le dijo que hacer en las audiciones.

Un joven de cabello rubio a la altura del hombro, ojos verdes y el atuendo más rosa que había visto en toda su vida, ese era Feliks Lukasiewicz. El manager de Nordic5.

–Ósea, como que tipo y de que no me tengo que enterar– pregunto en un suave y a la vez amenazante tono de voz.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Kuki: ¡Chanchanchan!

-Hikari: Ahora que le responderán a su querido totalmente manager

-Ambas: Descúbranlo en el siguiente capítulo

-Kuki: Ahora a responder sus reviews…

**Kokoa Kirkland****:** Jajajajaja muchas gracias que te haya gustado el inicio, y aquí está el primer capítulo, espero que te haya gustado

**Sandra DeNite****: **jajajaja nos alegra que te haya gustado la idea y aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, espero que te guste y muchas gracias por tu review!

**dragonadetinta96****: **Obvio que Tino puede! Y bueno~ creo que nadie se espera algo así y con Berwald se descubrirá al paso del fic ;3 y muchas gracias por tu review!

**Guest/Norgelandi: **Lo sé~ ya quisiéramos tener la suerte de Tino y ya conocerás más a los Nordic5 y aquí está el capítulo y muchas gracias por la lentejuela!

**:**Bueno, los nórdicos son los nórdicos y quién no se interesa en ellos, bueno aquí tienes el capítulo, espero que lo hayas disfrutado. Y muchas gracias por el review!

Muchas gracias a todos, esperamos sus reviews, quejas, maltratos, tomatazos, trajes de lentejuela para nuestros chicos, o lo que quieran enviar.

Nos vemos hasta el próximo capítulo~

Bye! Los queremos!


End file.
